For the Love of Hate
by Blue-Eyed-Hime26
Summary: Kakuzu is a Nazi general.Hidan is a Jashinist,captured and sent to a concentration camp.If this strong-willed soldier bends for this charming soul,how far will he go to protect him from the men like him? KakuHida and some SasoDei
1. Chapter 1

A/n Okay I'm realllllly excited for this story! I thought of it when we watched Anne Frank in Language Arts and I have so many plans for this story. After watching the extremely sad and eye-opening movie, I hope to create a moving story of my own. A story of love in the Holocaust. Since I'm so excited and have so many plans I will be updating very frequently, but this is just a sneak peek! So please subscribe and review!

The screams of terrified women and children. The cries of raw sorrow as families are ripped apart. The pleas and fruitless begging as innocent people are lead to their imminent doom. The quiet prayers to each individual's God. The loyalty that lead them here. Welcome to the Holocaust.

"Alright listen up! Women to the right, men to the left, children are to go immediately to the small house located at the top of that hill!" A Nazi officer called out loudly, shoving families apart and to their respective sides.

Kakuzu sighed heavily, "Sasori," he said to the redheaded officer. "Can't you make the 'small house' sound more fun? Tell them it's a bath house or something." Kakuzu offered. He was indeed a Nazi, but he couldn't help but want the children to feel somewhat safe, as they were lead to the gas chambers. Children were useless at Belsen, and all concentration camps for that matter.

"Fine." Sasori grumbled, "Women to the right, men to the left, children to the sauna!" he shouted with a smirk. Kakuzu rolled his eyes and wrinkled his nose in disgust when a sickly man exited the car with a vile hurl.

"Send him to the 'sauna'?" Kakuzu asked. Sasori nodded and headed over to the man to direct him.

"Women to the right, men to the left, children-" Kakuzu began to take over for Sasori before he was roughly bumped into from behind. He spun around, grabbing the man behind him by the front of his ratty shirt. The man's eyes widened but only in surprise. There was no fear in the violet orbs.

"Watch where you're going you dirty Jew. Or I'll see that you're sent straight to Auschwitz" Kakuzu hissed, aiming to place fear in the man's eyes. Surprisingly enough, the man only scowled.

"I'm not a Jew you asshole! I'm a Jashinist, and a damn important one at that! I am a fucking prophet and Jashin-sama will damn you all if you don't-" Kakuzu silenced the man's rant with a slap across the face. He kept a firm grasp on his shirt and when the man swiveled his head back so that he was facing Kakuzu once more, his eyes held actual excitement. An emotion Kakuzu hadn't seen in years.

Slowly Kakuzu released the man. "Men to the left." He stated emotionlessly before walking away. The violet-eyed man with the silver hair only watched his retreating back with interest. No fear, no resentment, no inferiority. Just interest.

A/n I assume the identity of the Jashinist Prophet is obvious ;) So Kakuzu is a Nazi Officer and Hidan is a Jashinist sent to a concentration camp. SUBSCRIBE AND REVIEW FOR THE LOVE OF HIDAN!


	2. Chapter 2

A/n New Chappie! Reviews were wonderful and the story was added to many subscription lists! And that was only the preview! The chapters will definitely increase in length, and school ends in a week! AH I'M SO SCARED TO GO TO HIGH SCHOOL! I'll probably be busy with end-of-the-year-graduating-middle-school crap until June 16th, so that's about when my updates will start coming in Enjoy luvvies!

_CRACK_

"Watch your language! You damned fool!"

"Mother fucking heathen…"

_CRACK_

Kakuzu's spine stiffened when he heard the familiar mouth spewing a string of curses. _'That idiot, he's gone and pissed off Kisame…And Kisame _loves _his whip.' _Kakuzu thought, trying to keep the urge to go and protect the idiot at bay.

"Kakuzu." He heard Kisame call to him. Kakuzu turned and saw his strange blue companion walking towards him. In his grasp was the limp and battered body of the Jashinist. The prophet continued to curse as he was held tightly by the scruff of his neck.

"Kisame." Kakuzu nodded trying to avoid eye contact with the young man that was obviously trying to gain it.

"I've got something to deal with," he said jerking the boy roughly, "So I was wondering if you would check Cabin 3 for me? There have been reports of a few casualties around there." Kisame asked.

Kakuzu thought this over for a moment. While collecting the corpses was _NOT_ his job, being owed a favor by Kisame was a huge bonus around the camp.

"Sure." Kakuzu shrugged, feeling that the trade-off would be well worth it in the long run.

"Great." Kisame said with a razor sharp grin. Kakuzu internally shuddered and almost felt pity on what was about to happen to the boy in his grasp. Kisame was well known around the camp for being _extremely _sadistic. The last time Kakuzu saw that grin on Kisame's face, the boy within the shark-man's grasp wasn't seen for months. By the time he returned he had visited the 'doctors' and had quite a number done on him. He was one of the lucky few that only had a few drugs tested on him and the fortunate man had only been injected with harmless drugs. Apparently the drugs tested on him failed in the fatality department in which the physcos in the medical ward were aiming for…

Kakuzu watched the figures leave with an inexplicable feeling of dread… But perhaps it was only the fact that he had just agreed to take over Kisame's corpse-duty…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A harmony of moans and cries of pain and hunger flowed melodically through the night into Kakuzu's ears as he patrolled the night.

"Jashin-damnit!"

Kakuzu froze and debated continuing and pretending he didn't know the boy was awake. He should allow him to just try and treat his wounds until he eventually passed out from pain, but he decided against it last minute and headed towards the 7th cabin, subconsciously pulling the club from its holster on his belt of many torturous tools.

Kakuzu opened the door and flinched when it squeaked. Feeling ridiculous for being concerned with waking up the captives he straightened up and trudged carelessly into the room, his boots thumping loudly with every step. Flipping the light on and flooding the room in a blinding state he stopped when violet eyes met his own multicolored ones.

The boy was obviously in a worse state than he was in after the whipping. His lip was split open and scabbing over gruesomely. His nose seemed to be slightly facing the right and was bleeding down around the curve of his mouth and down his jaw. The boy was currently attempting to place a jagged bone in his leg back in place.

Kakuzu looked at the boy and saw… Himself. Before he gave in to the Nazi's and joined them as a disgraced and beaten homosexual. Before his Jewish best friend's house was lit on fire, the flames licking the sky as Kakuzu watched the house across from his crumble slowly. Before he became a real man, afraid of nothing. Before all of that, he was _him._

"Boy, you'll never place that leg by yourself. Try straightening it out against the bed frame. That lip will get infected quickly if you don't protect that scab. Don't pick at it and avoid biting your lip. Lick it as much as possible though to keep it fresh. That nose doesn't look all that bad. It'll hurt, but snap it into place and try to muffle your screams alright?" Kakuzu advised, choosing his words carefully. The boy slowly lowered his leg and he raised an eyebrow.

"Why would you tell me all that helpful shit?"

Kakuzu flinched at the boy's untamed vocabulary and shrugged, "Gotta keep my work force alive."

Partly the truth. He wasn't going to tell the boy that he was pretending he was helping himself. Pretending that he was picking the old Kakuzu up and brushing him off.

"Fix yourself up and… and get some sleep." Kakuzu said leaving the light on and walking out.

"Oi! Wait!" The boy called. Kakuzu turned around.

"What's your name?" Kakuzu blinked once. Blinked twice. Was this boy serious? He wanted his _name_? While he felt hesitant to tell the boy, he knew there was no rule against it. Besides, who was this kid gonna tell?

"Kakuzu." And he flicked the lights out, the darkness effectively hiding his small smirk.

A/n Okay I know this one is fairly short as well, but like I said, I'm still trying to finish up 8th grade! I have a math final in 3 days that I'm not NEARLY prepared for! So this is just another chapter to keep you all held over for a few days. I may do another quick update over the weekend, but if not I'll be back next week!

I think next chapter will be told through Hidan, good idea or would you rather I stuck with Kakuzu? Review and Subscribe!


	3. Chapter 3

The man walked out of Hidan's room and left the boy's mind reeling with wonder. His thoughts were swimming with images of the strangely beautiful Nazi that sent shivers down his spine and filled him with want.

Hidan spent the next two hours fixing himself up in the way that Kakuzu had advised, though he was a bit upset that there wasn't much pain involved. Apparently Kakuzu had only given him helpful advice… After putting his leg against the bed frame and finding that it did indeed help him put it back in place, he broke the bone again. Just for fun. The layers of bone cracked slowly and then when he was about halfway through breaking it, the bone just gave way and he laughed. His bunkmates had long since hurled what small portions of food they had in their stomachs at the sounds Hidan's retching body had been producing.

Every time his face… _Kakuzu's_ face popped into his mind he broke another part of his body… Because torturing his body was better than torturing his heart with the thoughts of a man that drove him literally insane, mentally and physically.

**With KAKUZU**

It had been two days since Kakuzu had seen the silver-haired Jashinist and he knew it wasn't because the boy had been dragged away by Kisame again, it was because Kakuzu was avoiding him. For his life. Literally.

Kakuzu wasn't stupid and he knew very well that if it came down to it, he would stand up for the child. He knew it the moment he left his cabin that fateful night…

FLASHBACK

_Kakuzu walked out of the cabin slowing to a near dead pace, daring himself to leave the boy even though it was the last thing he wanted to do. Before he realized it Kakuzu was standing completely still a mere dozen feet away from the cabin, lost in thought._

_To him, there was only one logical reason that he felt any emotion towards the boy; empathy. Kakuzu merely saw the boy as himself and wanted to lend a helping hand. In a concentration camp it was really all he could do…_

_And then he heard it. That intense, raw shriek of pain coming from the prophet's cabin. And the pain was obviously caused by more than snapping a nose back in place. Kakuzu turned and started running back towards the boy's cabin when he was stopped cold._

"_OH! Oh… Mmmmm YES!" _

_The cries of pain had turned into moans of… pleasure? Kakuzu wasn't quite sure what to make of it, and somewhere in the back of his mind he hoped the sounds came from the silver-haired kid… Because then he could try to pry those same sounds out of him again. Once more, he told himself to walk away from Cabin 7… And once more he found himself walking towards it…_

_The moans and screams were becoming louder and more frequent, but by the time Kakuzu reached the door they had stopped. Anxiously peering through the window on the door he let his eyes adjust to the darkness, focusing on one shadowed figure on his knees._

_And there he was._

_Kneeling with his face raised towards the sky was the boy, who Kakuzu now realized, he didn't know the name of. The kid's face was lust-ridden and filled with a look of pure ecstasy. And his body was… in worse shape than before? Kakuzu took a quick inventory of the boy's wounds and made a general estimate of… three more broken or fractured bones. At least, from what he could tell. _

_There was blood dribbling from the boy's mouth and it rolled down his throat and over his bare chest. And Kakuzu oddly noticed something missing._

_That necklace! Kakuzu hadn't even realized how he'd seen it there before but now that it was missing, something seemed…off. Kakuzu located the necklace being held high in the air, almost sacrificially by the boy. That was when Kakuzu left._

_There were obvious rules towards worshipping other religions in the world, but to have to audacity to do it in a concentration camp was so… attractive. Kakuzu was seriously attracted to that. Something about the danger the boy had been putting himself in, not to mention the obvious masochism, turned him on._

_And that was why he shook all foolish feeling of lust (which hardly meant anything to the miser other than the fact that his love-life was seriously lacking) and decided to avoid the Jashinist altogether._

FLASHBACK END

Kakuzu shook his head slightly at the memory and looked around the room at his Nazi comrades. Sasori and Deidara sat in a corner bickering. Being gay, Kakuzu was the only one that saw it. The intense sexual tension between the angelic redhead and the outgoing blonde. Sadly Kakuzu realized that in this time and age the two would never be able to be together. Be together _openly_ that is. Kakuzu really wasn't sure he wanted to know what went on in their shared quarters…

Kisame, Zetsu, Madara, and Pein sat around a table in the middle of the room leaning over a few sheets of paper.

"Weekly assignments." Pein waved him over. Kakuzu nodded and made his way over to the table, being careful to not stand too close to anyone. Kakuzu hated most people, but he _really _hated Nazis. He was forced into the life of one, just like the ginger Sasori, and the partially blind in one eye Deidara, had been. The three of them weren't Jewish and they could work. So they were offered jobs to save their lives.

And the three idiots took the deal.

Kakuzu lazily scanned the list, assuming he's be dealt the same cards he had been getting for the past three months. He was frozen solid when he read his jobs… listed under Kisame's name. And Pein's jobs under Sasori's name. And Madara's jobs under Zetsu's name.

Kakuzu looked up utterly bewildered. "Wha- When did this happen?" He finally voiced incredulously. The rest of the soldiers shrugged their shoulders, offering no explanation.

"General Itachi ordered it early this morning. I'm not sure what a switch in regimens will do around a concentration camp but if you wanna take it up with him…" Kisame trailed off. Kakuzu shuddered at the mere thought of having to speak with a man who worked directly for Hitler.

"Pass." He muttered, scowling at the list. The scowl slipped of his face in moments. As did all other expressions.

"Uh, hey Kisame?"

"Hm?"

"This, uh, number's a little smudged. Can you tell me what cabin you're scheduled to clear out?"

"Seven."

"Just checking…" And Kakuzu promptly left the premises to pass out by himself… Because the mere thought of killing that prophet boy was killing _him._

And he still hadn't found out his name…

**A/n OH NOES! Don't worry though people, do I seem like the kind of person that would let my dearest Hidan-kun die? Maybe a bit of torture… But he likes it! Ahaha just kidding people! So I put about 30 seconds of Hidan POV in there…**

**I got a new laptop for graduation so I'm hella happy! Hopefully that means more updates! I know this one still isn't at my targeted length but it's 2:30 in the morning and I can't sleep because they're was a nasty silverfish in my bed! A bug! Where I SLEEP! My dad killed it for me but I'm paranoid ;)**

**So will a rescue plan be put into action (when Kakuzu wakes up -_-")? You'll just have to wait and see if the pair gets over the first hurdle they face in the dreaded Holocaust!**

**Review and Subscribe!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n WOO I'M BACK PEOPLE! Okay so if you didn't see in my profile, my reason for holding off on this story for so long was because I wasn't sure exactly if I did my best on the first few chapters. They felt almost rushed to me and for a few weeks I contemplated redoing them… But, you all seemed to like them well enough so I just decided to make the coming chapters even better to make up for the ones I feel I didn't do my best on!**

Kakuzu paced the length of the camp at least forty times before coming to a decision; he would NOT kill that boy. No matter what. The only question was how the hell he thought he was gonna pull it off…

"O-Okay! Everybody out!" Kakuzu shouted, standing outside cabin seven, hating how his voice shook and cracked. The inhabitants of the cabin filed out, walking past him with desperate pleas. Some even latched on to him, begging for mercy. But Kakuzu pushed them all aside looking for the silver-haired boy.

And there he was. At the very end of the line. Perfect.

"Kid." Kakuzu whispered, roughly grabbing the kid by the arm and dragging him out of the line. The boy looked up from the necklace he had been praying to for forgiveness with wide eyes.

"Oh, it's you Kakuzu." He said with a forced smile. Kakuzu frowned and pulled the kid farther away from the line that had made it up the road and were now under the watchful eye of Deidara. There was no going back now. The people that had made it to Deidara were assumed to be the only members of cabin seven.

Now all he had to do was put this kid somewhere…

"Come with me." Kakuzu demanded, heading for the soldier's cabin that he knew was empty in the middle of the day. Dragging the kid quickly across the camp Kakuzu reviewed his crazy plan in his head before pushing the child through the door.

Kakuzu silently pointed to a chair in the corner of the room that the boy sat in quietly. Kakuzu chuckled at how well-behaved the wild child could actually be as he started rummaging through various papers in multiple drawers. Sighing in relief he pulled out the attendance list for each cabin. He snatched the one for cabin seven and began looking down the list of names when he face began to heat up. Here came the question he waited for an excuse to ask.

Kakuzu cleared his throat and the boy looked up with curious eyes.

"Your name?" Kakuzu asked, holding his breath slightly, waiting for the response.

"Hidan Gisei." Hidan whispered. Kakuzu froze, letting the paper float slowly back onto the desk.

The boy's name was absolutely… _perfect. _It was beautiful in the most intimate of ways that Kakuzu felt only he and Hidan could understand. It was like their own little secret.

Hidan looked at the paper Kakuzu dropped and then back up at the man's face. He was surprised to find that Kakuzu was looking right back at him. The two were quiet for a moment, neither one knowing the other's real thoughts. Hidan finally blushed and looked down, bringing Kakuzu back to reality.

He picked the paper back up and scrambled for a pencil.

'Transferred Due to Illness' He wrote next to Hidan's name. Then he picked up the roster for a different cabin at random and scribbled Hidan's name at the bottom of it. The entire time Hidan had grown restless and now looked over the man's shoulder. He smiled and looked at the man with gratitude. When Kakuzu finished and placed the papers back where he found them he saw Hidan staring at him with the most intense of expressions.

"Wha- I don't- Uhm…" The boy scrambled for the words. Kakuzu chuckled and silenced him.

"Why am I doing this?" He provided. Hidan nodded quickly with a blush on his face and Kakuzu looked thoughtful for a moment.

"And don't give me any of that 'work force' bull shit! I want the truth!" Hidan added. Kakuzu looked at the boy and sighed heavily.

"I wish I knew why… trust me I do. But there's just something about you that I can't let die." Kakuzu admitted. Hidan raised an eyebrow.

"Kakuzu?"

"Uh, yes Hidan?"

"When you find out why it is that you saved me, do you promise to tell me?"

Kakuzu looked at the boy in wonder. Why did this kid care so much? He was getting to live, why did it matter who saved him and why? But maybe… just maybe that kid felt that same need to be with Kakuzu as he felt for him. No… that would be absurd. Kakuzu was a Nazi. He was the reason Hidan was here and probably lost his friends and family as well. _Family!_

"Hidan we should get out of here… but I have a question for you…" Kakuzu said leading Hidan out the door and down a dirt path. Hidan looked up.

"Sure, what is it?"

Kakuzu looked to the clouds and wondered how to put this without triggering memories that would probably be painful for the kid. He looked around sadly for a few moments before the words left his mouth.

"Do you have any family members here?" He asked suddenly, watching Hidan's expression carefully. Hidan's nose scrunched up a bit and he met Kakuzu's gaze.

"Not since I killed them all." He responded with a sly grin. Kakuzu's face went blank as he walked with the boy in silence. After a few moments Hidan shrugged his shoulders and put his hands in his pockets, tipping his head towards the sky.

"The usual response." He noted in a nonchalant tone of voice that snapped Kakuzu back to reality.

"What is?" The stitched man asked. Hidan shrugged again and began walking a bit slower. Kakuzu shortened his strides to match the boy's pace when Hidan began talking;

"Disgust. Horror. Fear. Anything along those lines, take your pick. I've been living with those emotions aimed at me since I was a kid." Hidan said in a steely tone before looking down from the sky with a more thoughtful look on his face, "I killed them, yeah, but it was for my God. Damn every heathen to hell if they look down upon me for being religious." He finished in an airy voice. To his surprise the entire time he spoke Kakuzu just nodded his head slowly.

"Take it from a man who has killed many; people are cruel." He stated plainly. Hidan looked up at the man in amusement and bobbed his head in agreement.

"They sure are… And stupid too!" He added with a cheeky grin that almost made Kakuzu laugh. But he settled for a smirk instead.

"You said it kid." He muttered. There was a silence stating that the conversation had ended and Kakuzu was free to let his memories take over. The term 'monster' had been thrown at him ever since he was a kid. His parents were doctors and constantly doing experiments on him –hence the multicolored eyes and overabundance of stitches-. When Kakuzu was nine years old his parents passed away from all of their exposure to fatal chemicals. Chemicals that Kakuzu was positive they had used on him. The boy was terrified and for days hid in the house with his parents' corpses, waiting for the chemicals to take his life as well. But the day never came.

After three days Kakuzu walked on shaking legs to the police station. Hardly able to finish his story, Kakuzu was immediately blamed for the death. He was tried and taken to court. In the small town he came from, something like that became very public very fast. With no proof Kakuzu was let go, but he almost wished he _had_ been put in jail. The villagers were terrified of him, screaming when he merely walked by them. The little boy grew up in the house his parents died in, alone with no one to take care of him but himself. There was, however, a boy the same age as him that lived across the street. His name was Kiba Inuzuka. And after years of friendship, Kakuzu fell in love with him.

When Kakuzu was eighteen he finally kissed Kiba. The boy was delightfully surprised when Kiba kissed back and that night when Kakuzu went home he was on Cloud 9, positive that the dog-loving boy's acceptance of him was a good sign. He was sure that this meant he would never be alone again. He had so much faith that things would be okay for him now. But it was exactly the opposite.

At exactly 4:23 in the morning Kakuzu was awoken by the piercing howls of dogs and the angry shouts of men in German. Slipping out of bed Kakuzu saw a dim light through is window before he even reached it. Kakuzu closed his eyes and placed a hand on the cool glass, breathing deeply before finally opening his eyes.

There were about half a dozen army jeeps in the street between his own house and Kiba's. There were Nazis everywhere… and Kiba's house was completely ablaze. Kakuzu knew in the pit of his stomach when he rolled out of bed that the haunting howls belonged to Kiba's dog, Akamaru, but until he saw it with his own eyes Kakuzu pretended that everything was fine.

But everything was far from fine.

The morbid howls continued to pierce through the night and Kakuzu pressed his face against the glass, desperately trying to make the scene disappear. As tears began to stream down his face Kakuzu caught sight of movement in the window of the house across from his own. There was a shock of brown hair and then a rush of white fur. Kiba and Akamaru. Even in his last moments Kiba held the dog close. Kakuzu pushed up against his window harder, wanting to hold Kiba and Akamaru as all three of them were enveloped by flames together. But when the final piercing howl and desperate –yet familiar- scream of pain erupted from the house, Kakuzu knew it was too late.

He was determined to make sure he wasn't too late with Hidan.

**A/n Hmmmm I didn't put the scene when Kakuzu was captured in his little flashback thingy… But I'll get to that ^-^**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hidan?" Kakuzu called, walking into the Jashinist's quarters. Hidan looked up from his spot on his bed quickly, his silver-hair flopping cutely over one eye.

"Oi Kakuzu! You came!" Hidan exclaimed with a joyful expression. Kakuzu smiled gently at the boy's happiness to see him.

"I wanna show you something." Kakuzu continued walking over to Hidan and taking him by the arm. Fear flashed in Hidan's eyes and Kakuzu let go quickly.

"What's wrong?" Kakuzu asked as Hidan took a cautious step away from him. Hidan shook his head and looked down at his feet.

"You're not gonna take me… to get killed are you?" Hidan asked in a whisper. Kakuzu froze and suddenly saw the situation from Hidan's point of view. Here he was, a Nazi soldier, showing this kid unexplained kindness, and Hidan was just supposed to accept it as 'normal behavior'? It was expected from a captive to not want to willingly follow someone like Kakuzu to an unknown destination. Kakuzu frowned as he realized how hard he was going to have to work for Hidan's trust… and how hard he would work for it.

"Of course not Hidan." Kakuzu said calmly, standing up straight and putting his hands casually in his pockets. "You don't have to come if you don't want to. It was just an idea." Kakuzu continued watching Hidan carefully. The silver-haired boy looked up curiously, pushing his hair out of his face.

"Well… I never said I didn't wanna go…" Hidan mumbled, looking up at Kakuzu from lowered eyes. The Nazi chuckled softly.

"Alright Hidan I'll give you a very easy choice then." Kakuzu told the boy. "You can come with me if you want, or stay here if you don't." Kakuzu said simply. Hidan scrunched up his nose at the offer.

"I guess… I'll go then." Hidan said carefully. Kakuzu smiled at the boy's naïve expression and led him out of the cabin… and then out of the camp.

* * *

><p>Hidan stood wide-eyed and completely frozen as Kakuzu pushed the gate to the camp open, inviting Hidan to join him on the other side. Hidan's heart swelled as he breathed in simple but beautiful fresh air and looked out at the world that he hadn't seen in so long. He may have only been in Belsen for a short time but the Jashinist hadn't been free in years.<p>

"You want me… t-to come out?" Hidan asked in disbelief as Kakuzu shrugged his shoulders and began walking away. He stopped and turned back to look at Hidan with a smirk.

"You comin'?" He asked, gesturing to the woods surrounding the camp with his hand. Hidan nodded his head quickly and took a step outside, looking all around him. Kakuzu smiled, watching Hidan's face melt into a happy grin. It was funny how happy making Hidan made him…

"Follow me." Kakuzu said after a minute, walking into the thin forest of trees with Hidan practically skipping alongside him.

Hidan darted from place to place; touching trees, splashing in streams, and chasing squirrels. Kakuzu watch him with amusement, following the Jashinist at a casual pace. Kakuzu couldn't believe how long it had been since he'd been free…

He had no idea who had turned him in, but one day Kakuzu was called in for questioning at a government building. Kakuzu hadn't known what it was for –about his parents' deaths he assumed- but to this day regretted stepping foot in Kimimaru's office. The white-haired German man had welcomed Kakuzu with a friendly yet stiff smile. The man had asked him seemingly irrelevant questions for a few hours that had felt like a lifetime to Kakuzu who was squirming anxiously in his seat the whole time. Finally Kimimaru asked him a question that made all the others completely disappear from his memory.

_'What was your relationship with Kiba Inuzuka?'_

And that was the end of it. Kakuzu knew he had been caught in the act of the vile and disturbing crime of homosexuality. But Kimimaru gave him a choice, and, practically paralyzed with fear, Kakuzu made the wrong one…

_'It would be a shame, really, to let a strong young man like you go to waste.' Kimimaru said thoughtfully, strolling around the office with his arms crossed. Kakuzu sat frozen in his chair, trying to imagine himself melting right into it and disappearing forever._

_'Work for me or die.' Kimimaru was suddenly right in Kakuzu's face with a cruel smirk. Kakuzu drew in a sharp breath and let it out in defeat. He looked down at his lap for a few moments before looking back up and meeting Kimimaru's eyes with a dead stare._

_'I'll do it. I'll work for you.' Kakuzu said, completely void of emotion. And that was the birth of the new Kakuzu…_

"Hey Kakuzu watch this!" Hidan called from ahead of him. Kakuzu looked up and chuckled lightly when he located Hidan hanging from a tree branch by his knees.

"Very nice Hidan." Kakuzu said affectionately. And then as a last minute afterthought, "Wanna see something really cool?" He asked.

Hidan looked surprised and he tilted his head to the side which was a humorous sight considering the fact that he was still upside down. But finally he nodded his head with a grin and swung down from the branch running over to Kakuzu. The brown-haired man took a deep breath and internally rolled his eyes at himself. What the hell did he think he was doing? But this was all for Hidan. And for Hidan's entertainment only. Without another second thought Kakuzu unstrapped his gun and handed the weapon to Hidan who took it wordlessly.

"You aren't going to shoot me are you?" Kakuzu teased, though he knew his voice was tense. Since he handed the gun to Hidan, the Jashinist hadn't even looked up, he seemed completely transfixed with it. When Kakuzu spoke Hidan finally looked at him with a troubled expression. The silver-haired boy bit his lip and Kakuzu couldn't keep from staring at his mouth.

"I would never hurt you…" Hidan answered, his voice barely above a whisper. Kakuzu raised his eyebrows. He hadn't been expecting such a heartfelt answer. And he DEFINITLEY wasn't expecting that one. And before he could stop himself he patted Hidan on the head and leapt effortlessly onto the highest branch of the tree next to him. Hidan watched with glee as Kakuzu leapt higher and higher, his feet barely touching the rough bark as he soared through the air.

"Ever seen anyone do that?" Kakuzu called down when he had finally reached the top. Hidan's face was aglow and his smile practically split his face in half.

"That was so cool 'Kuzu!" Hidan shouted up at him with admiration in his wide violet eyes. Kakuzu smiled gently before descending down the tree and standing with Hidan again.

"Not bad for an old fucking man." Hidan smirked and Kakuzu laughed.

"Who are you calling old, kid?"

"Who are _you_ calling kid?" Hidan retorted and Kakuzu realized he had no idea how old Hidan was.

"Well just how old are you?" Kakuzu teased. "Twelve?"

"I'm nineteen!" Hidan blurted out, his cheeks flushed. The grin slid off Kakuzu's face and he went blank.

"I'm… uh twenty-six…" Kakuzu muttered awkwardly, looking away from Hidan.

The Jashinist continued to stare at Kakuzu as he looked away, admiring his profile as a strong wind blew. Their hair blew gently and Hidan reached up and pushed a strand out of Kakuzu's face with a reassuring smile. And the two stayed there like that; Hidan's hand ghosting lightly over the side of Kakuzu's face with a smile as the elder just looked down at him with an indescribable expression.

"'Kuzu, you don't have to pretend I don't know what you're thinking." Hidan said finally, the reassuring smile turning into a slightly lusty expression. Kakuzu stiffened as Hidan finally rested his hand against his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about Hidan." Kakuzu said gruffly, grabbing Hidan by the wrist in an attempt to break contact. But as soon as he grabbed his wrist Hidan reached out his other hand and wound it around Kakuzu's neck, looking deep into his eyes.

"I don't think seven years is that big of a difference at all." Hidan whispered. His breath was hot against Kakuzu's mouth and all the wrongness about the situation seemed to heat everything up.

"Hidan this isn't funny, we shouldn't be-" Kakuzu started to pull his head back and dropped Hidan's hand. Angry tears began to roll down the Jashinist's face and desperation took over. 'This is it, all or nothing.' Hidan thought, picking Kakuzu's hand back up and pushing him gently against a tree. He interlocked his fingers with Kakuzu's and placed their hands up next to Kakuzu's head.

"Shut up." He cut Kakuzu off, making a fist in his brown hair and crushing their mouths together.

And Kakuzu kissed back, even though he knew the trouble it would bring.

* * *

><p><strong>An Short and sweet just to get my creative juices flowing again. I know, I suck for making you all wait so long but I had half of this typed up and then high school TOOK OVER MY FREAKING LIFE! But here it finally is ^^**


End file.
